Threaded fastener driving tools, such as hand-held screwdrivers and nut drivers, screwdriving and nut driving bits, and holders for screwdriving and nut driving bits, are used to insert and remove threaded fasteners, such as screws and nuts, from a workpiece. In many instances, the threaded fastener driving tool may fail (e.g., by cracking or breaking) or may cam-out from the head of a threaded fastener. This may occur, for example, when the torque applied to the threaded fastener driving tool is greater than the output resistance encountered by the threaded fastener driving tool or threaded fastener, and the user or power tool continues to apply greater input torque to the threaded fastener driving tool. This is particularly true when threaded fastener driving tools are used with power tools, especially those power tools, such as impact drivers, that apply rotational blows to the threaded fastener driving tool. Certain types of threaded fastener driving tools may include a torsion zone having reduced strength or size to take up some of the torsional stresses. However, these types of threaded fastener driving tools still may suffer from excessive instances of cam-out or may still fail.